


Angel Sermon

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hope, One-Shot, Original Fiction, h/c, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt so alone, but God talked to her and let her know life would go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Sermon

Life is not easy, when you’re someone like She.

She was a girl whom felt so very alone.

Her mother and father loved her, but could never understand

Why she called herself a female when she was born a man.

They thought she was crazy.

They thought she needed God.

But why send her to therapy

And say “you’re just being selfish” when we all know that thinking is absolutely flawed.

So, she passed each day, never feeling at home.

That would mean acceptance.

That would mean anything other than the lock on her soon-to-be tomb.

Then, once day on her forced church visits, she went to a sermon.

This sermon was special, and would change the way she looked at her burden.

The pastor asks, “What made Joan of Arc’s angels hers?”

And she thought deeply, her mind unable to say which possible answer she prefers.

Before she can finally choose, he says, “It is because God sent those angels to her.”

 

“God does certain things in our lives, directly for us.

He makes choices, just for us, so there’s no need to fuss.”

 

“Every one of us is important to God; therefore, we should look at ourselves in much the same light.

We may not be a 14 year old saving our country during war, but we have a mission, a purpose.

Never forget your might.”

“God is the only one who knows what our purpose is.

We should never undermine Him by speaking lowly of ourselves or trying to extinguish our own lives.

But not because of a myth or fear of punishment.

But because there is so much He has gifted us with; never forget all your drives.”

 

“We should listen to the desires of our hearts.

Not the flesh, but our heart.

When we want to challenge ourselves, that is God speaking to us.

When we have a passion, that is God guiding us.”

 

“God is mysterious. He has his ways.

But one thing we should never doubt is that He loves us, and has important tasks for us.

He has so many things here for us. We just have to stop, look, and be amazed.”

With passion for life renewed, she faced each day.

She listened to her angels

Michael, Gabriel, and all the saints

That loved her dearly and helped her make her way.

Her parents may never understand

To them, she’ll probably forever be a man.

But her life is not theirs.

Her life was filled with passion she knew she just had to share.

God spoke to her when she thought her time was done.

Her letter was written,

Her plan for death ready to run.

But He stopped her in time

And let her know everything would be fine.

She would share her art, and spread the word.

The message of life and love would not go unheard.  
___________________________________________  
Chapter End Notes:

We all have our angels. Sometimes they’re etheral beings, and sometimes they come in the form of people. If you ever feel alone, just look for your angels, and hopefully they’ll help you find the light in your time of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Leelah. I know this isn't anything like what she went through, and I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm saying what she went thorugh wasn't that bad. It was. It was horrible. Her parents abused her and it honestly is their fault she killed herself. I have no sympathy for them, nor for any parent who refuses to acknowledge that their child is not what or who they are expected to be.  
> This story is loosely based off of her, but mostly based on a dream I had where a pastor was telling us the importance of each on of us, and that God loved us no matter what.  
> I tried to mesh the two concepts together, so people can know, you're not alone. Even if it seems hard, keep going. There's so many here for you, to support you, even when you feel most alone.


End file.
